This application is a divisional of copending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/750,295, filed on Jun. 25, 2015 which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device or a manufacturing method of the light-emitting device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an input/output device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices with large screens can display many pieces of information. Therefore, such display devices are excellent in browsability and suitable for data-processing devices.
The social infrastructures for transmitting information have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and transmit a wide variety of information with the use of a data-processing device not only at home or office but also away from home or office. With this situation, portable data-processing devices are under active development.
Because portable data-processing devices are often used outdoors, force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the data-processing devices and display devices included in them. A known example of a display device that is not easily broken is a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer (Patent Document 1).